


花路by猹（代发）

by FourSparks



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angry Sex, Blood and Violence, Castration, Genital Torture, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourSparks/pseuds/FourSparks
Summary: I am not the author; This work is created by a dear friend of mine :)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow & Eobard Thawne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	花路by猹（代发）

有一些时候，人在折磨他人的手段上，能迸发出惊人的想象力。

Thawne从一个远超蛮荒的文明时代而来。要知道越是文明的时代，人们有除了肉体之外更多无法割舍的东西，因此针对一个人精神的惩罚方式其繁多花样远超肉体，剥夺自由、禁止使用神速力——对于Thawne来说这就是最可恶的对待了，他恨这些将他关起来的人，尤其憎恨闪电侠，他会想出更有趣的办法来报复闪电侠，他有十五年时间慢慢思考。

十五年漫长而单调的时光中，野蛮人们通过电击Thawne取乐。

对此，Thawne只觉得好笑。甚至仔细说来，他并不讨厌那种高压电击穿身体的感觉，他迎接它的到来，电力在他血脉中流淌，无数细小的火花爆发，在神经元之间、在肌肉纤维之间、在骨缝之间、在每一根头发丝之间——他曾在枕头上看到自己脱落的头发，枯黄色；他曾对着玻璃的倒影，仔细审视自己现在的鬼样子。

他是时间的主人，也是被流放的幽灵。那匕首滚烫地贴在他胸口，抽走他全部的力气，让他变得迟钝，虚弱，像一只暮年的猩猩。

唯有接受电击的那一刻，Thawne认为自己真正活着，肉体的鞭挞却是他灵魂的滋养，尽管痛苦，但活着。

“我讨厌你的眼神。”

监狱唯一的来客这样说。

对于这么多年来仅有的乐子，Thawne有时候懒得搭理，有时候又乐得拿话刺她几句。她太害怕Thawne了，哪怕她的丈夫从不下到这里来，她依然害怕。

“我喜欢你的眼神，你们又吵架了？”Thawne轻轻摇头，仿佛在说，你们这样下去是不行的——好像他真的关心她似的，“每次你们吵架了之后，你总会到这里来。你想从我这儿得到什么呢，有什么话是你不能对Barry说的，你也不能对Joe说，而你的女儿……”

“住嘴，否则我让你再也说不出任何一个单词。”

Thawne笑了。

她认为她能掌控一切。

她来得越频繁，越是在直白告诉他——她的仇敌，一切都在脱离她的掌控。

“哦，是吗？你要怎么做，我不认为割掉我的舌头是一个好的选择，毕竟有的人享受听到我的喊叫，这能让你们的生活更加愉快吗？我是说，每次都在这个时间点，夜晚，想到这个有助于你的雅兴？令人惊讶。”

太可笑了，当他们没有性生活的时候，她就来这里观赏电刑。

“Barry Barry，你不知道你同床共枕的妻子有多么变态的内心。”Thawne轻声呢喃，并笃定她会听清且暴怒。

她深深看他一眼，饱含恨意地，走开了。

这宣告Thawne再一次在短暂的交锋中赢得无足轻重的微小胜利，这一点愉悦很快消弭——除了闪电侠，没有别的事情会占用他太多精力，他的人生只被留下过一件痕迹。

但在此后，Thawne为自己的挑衅付出了代价，他没料到会得到这样的报复，非常野蛮，粗俗，下流，令人厌烦。

他的时间开始混乱。不知道过了多久，那个女人走了，再一次到监狱里来，大概是远远在门上的玻璃处看他，彼时他像一条死狗一样趴在地上。她来的时候，他听到鞋跟踏击地面的声音。持续的剧痛和失血模糊他的神智，他提不起劲和她对线，但还是抬起脸，看向那个方向，用上最深刻的恨意和讥讽。汗水刺痛他的眼睛，看不清那女人的脸，他也不愿意眨眼。

耳畔心跳如擂鼓，咚咚咚咚，他数到多少就数乱了，又从头数；数乱了，又从头数——直到他听到高跟鞋离开的声音，咚，咚，咚，咚。

她走远了，脚步声远到不再能被轻易听见，狱警打开门进来。Thawne终于松懈下来，放松每一丝紧绷的肌肉和精神。他想眨一下眼睛，缓解眼球的酸涩和刺痛，眼皮终于合上那一刻他甚至感到软弱的解脱——这不该是Thawne的情绪。他应该想些什么，来战胜潮水般的软弱和虚无。通常情况下，为转移注意力他会想想自己的计划，从头到尾，反复排演，力争考虑到每一个变量，将一切都安排到臻于完美。而在此刻，他能想到的只有一张初为人父依旧年轻漂亮的蠢脸，在他身下，愤怒挣扎——那是非常美妙的一段回忆，就在这里，闪电侠第一次到监狱来看他，直接进到笼子里来，认为匕首禁锢之下的他不可能再有抵抗的能力——多么荒唐。

闪电侠不敢用神速力。

Thawne迷糊快活地想着：当时他压着他，就在这个位置，他把他压在地上，贴着他的耳朵说：“不要试图在这里使用神速力，闪电侠，这间牢房的构造，你刚刚才为我介绍过，你很清楚，我还没有做好准备要在这里与你同归于尽……你太依赖神速力了，掌控力量，不要让神速力当你的主人，Barry，真可惜我还没有来得及教会你这一点我们就分道扬镳。”

闪电侠的身体在他身下愤怒而无力地弹动。真奇怪，这孩子看上去那么瘦——面对穿常服的Barry，Thawne常常难以将之和记忆中的闪电侠对号入座，那是他的Barry，他观察了十五年的男孩，由他亲手打造。他操过无数次的年轻屁股自动自发地向上顶撞它熟悉的勃起，就像它们之间存在断断续续一吸一放的怪异磁力。大男孩出汗了，皮肤亮晶晶的漫漫反光，这位晋升不多时的小父亲从脖子到耳后一片涨红，Thawne闭上眼睛能够闻到空气中弥散的蒸腾着愤怒与躁动的热力雾气。真奇怪，Barry看上去那么瘦，窄小的屁股实际上却是饱满有肉的。

负责保护匕首的金属壳子尽职尽责，Thawne很快想到如何利用它坚固的棱角边缘和突出铆钉去折磨薄薄一层棉质常服之下的肩胛骨。

Thawne扯开了Barry的裤子。

Barry猛地扬起头想用后脑撞他。软软的发丝不如主人预料的那样凶狠，只是轻轻痒痒地挠过仇人的鼻尖，比起反抗更像挑逗与撩拨。及时躲开攻击的Thawne被这愚蠢逗笑了，他改换压制的姿势，将手指插进Barry汗湿的发间，另一手也没有停止动作——他摸到Barry的热汗，也摸到略微温凉的粘腻湿滑。他舔他耳后敏感的皮肤，也趁着湿意用手指一遍一遍开拓这具阔别已久的身体——几年过去，Barry的小洞快要不认得他了。

Barry含恨喘息，听在耳朵里，Thawne的下身硬得发痛。小闪电侠的恨意如此甘美，Thawne沉醉其中。他抽出手指，得到依依不舍的挽留，他才进出几下？那一圈热乎乎的嫩肉就微微肿出来，娇气得一如本人。

“停下，Thawne……”闪电侠的拒绝比以往任何时候都要无力。他爱这个……Thawne无不得意地想：他需要这个。

“求我，我就给你想要的。”

Thawne非常确定，Barry想要这个。

他宽容地，大发慈悲地，插入他。

他从他的身体上获得快乐，就像每个艺术家观赏把玩自己制造出的艺术品那样纯粹——那种成就感，比振动手掌穿透胸腔更加美好——这也是创作的一环，摧毁未尝不是崭新美物的诞生。

Thawne舔舐Barry的耳孔，Barry的双腿自动自发地打得更开了，他的腰更多地塌下去，他的臀暗自迎合上来。过去他们从未用这个体位做过，现在Barry无师自通，因为这才是事情本该有的样子，不是Barry羞红脸骑他敬爱的Harrison Wells，而是Eobard Thawne完完全全的掌控与掠夺。

这个Barry是特殊的，只有在做爱时Thawne把他和“那个”闪电侠分得最开。这个Barry爱他，无论他对他做过怎样坏的事情，哪怕中间存在浩瀚的恨意，这个Barry依然需要他，用各种借口追逐他，渴望与他纠缠，渴望肢体接触，不能停止爱他。

想到这里，Thawne感到想吐，这感觉如此美好，美好到他一方面想摧毁他，一方面想呕吐。作为回报，他咬紧牙关，更加用力地操他。

他们都想要这个。

语言是这一刻最不需要的东西，考虑到曾经他们在床上已经说过那么多不堪入耳的恶心的调情话，Thawne习惯性地凑到Barry耳旁想说点什么，而他难得地张口结舌又思考无果，坏脾气的Thawne为了泄愤，一口轻咬在Barry的耳朵上。

Barry激灵着把屁股里面那根紧紧夹住。

他们不需要说很多话也是时时刻刻在调情。

而现在，凄凄惨惨的Eobard Thawne好不容易把自己挪到床上。他侧躺着，脸对着墙，一动不动。

他好像总是会在胜利的顶端突然得到惨痛，继而在惨痛的谷底更加深刻地筹谋胜利。

快乐的回忆和性幻想只能起到短效的麻痹作用，血液从破口流出去，热力从他身体中消散而他对此无能为力。有一股熟悉的力量在他的血脉中跃跃欲试，可他已经无法掌控它，它要出来，它要修复供它寄生的躯体，这是它本能的力量；而另一股力量从他胸口注入，鞭挞，压制，绞碎一切反抗的苗头。

他长时间无法分清是越来越作怪的匕首更痛，还是下体更痛。他在发烧，有很长时间没有喝水，更不要谈吃东西。他不知过了多久，也许有好几天了，但他不知道是几天。

没有人来打扰他，这里好像被世界遗忘了，他被求生欲压迫出的呻吟在死寂中蒸发，无人理睬，也没人再来掀动那个电击按钮，从那时到现在真的过去有超过一天吗？他不知道，没有答案。

他吃不下喝不下，也不敢，那里太痛了，那是灵魂被撕裂的痛楚。他不能动，不敢动。双腿紧紧夹着，因为除此之外没有任何可以止血的办法，他深知他没有多少血可以再流。

身上冷汗湿了又干，他越来越冷，痛让他的脑筋搅成一团，耳鸣，头痛，眩晕，寒战，轮番上阵对他进行仿佛是无止境的折磨。没有多余的精力去感受耻辱或是怨恨，他一心只想怎样熬过去，他不能倒在这里，胸口匕首还在烫人，那温度在某一刻简直救了他的命，可下一秒又要把他胸脯的肉都烫熟烫烂。

这里是Eobard Thawne的地狱。

很长很长时间，他不知道有多长时间，他听见有人来到这里，久违的脚步声，是闪电侠。

“Thawne。”

Thawne是谁，他差点就会在一团乱的脑子里这么想了，差一点，还没有。他对自己是谁还算清楚，他的仇恨，他的计划，他不能烂在这里……

“我为你申请了医生，Thawne。我保证你会得到救助，你该获得既定的惩罚，那是你应得的归宿，但除了那些，你的基本权利会被保护……那个擅自对你动手的警卫，他已经被辞退了。”

多年未见，Thawne最不想在这时刻与故人重逢。他装作没听见，继续保持刚才的姿势一动不动，但他的脑筋已开始飞快转动，面对闪电侠，示弱，再伺机而动——这早就成为Thawne的生存本能。

很快牢笼被打开了，在此以前他听见枪械预备的声音。几个人走进来，撕开包装袋的声音，扯橡胶手套的声音，拧盖子的声音，摩擦的声音，空气里开始弥漫令人讨厌的酒精味。他的肩膀被碰到了，他迅速出手按住那只手，并且猛地向后肘击——击空了，像他预料的那样，闪电侠捏住他的胳膊，他压抑着痛哼低声喘气，感受到桎梏自己的力道变小了一些。

Thawne闭上眼睛忍过一阵短暂的眩晕。“滚。”他说。少来假惺惺，他还想这么说，但他真的没有更多力气，他唇边仿佛是不由自主地逸出一声叹息——听闻这声，那压着他的力道却加重了——没演好，Thawne几乎事不关己地想——可惜这里多半都是真的，他受到太久太重折磨，他的身体就快要背叛他的意志。

“把他的手铐起来。”

他们把他翻了个身，剧痛中，他思考他们是否会多闻到一股烤肉味，来自他胸前。他希望如此，让那折磨他多年的小玩意出来透透气，跟闪电侠打声招呼，看看那颗善心有没有什么见鬼的反应。随即他又意识到这念头的软弱，他痛恨软弱，他精疲力尽，无法在扮演欺骗和真的示弱求饶中找到平衡点——他从来是隐藏力量而假装软弱，可他不允许真的让自己处于弱者境地时对闪电侠求饶。

他不顾一切地蹬腿，用最后力气疯了一样挣扎——也许他真的疯了。周围突然安静下来，摆弄他的手也松开了，他摔在地上，不知道闪电侠是做了什么让他们放开了他，他重新夹紧双腿背朝他们回归侧卧，他松开抱头的胳膊肘，被拷在脑后的双手越过头顶移动到胸口，又缓缓向下，最终停在他想要遮蔽隐藏的地方。

屈辱感姗姗来迟。

“给我个痛快。”他思考良久，选择了这个称呼，“闪电侠。”

其实不用说太多，在过去那些年的交往当中，他早已经对Barry说过所有必要的和不必要的话，他给Barry留下了全部身家、录像，伤痛或荣耀，Barry的人生处处是他。但这时他不想叫他的名字，他要把Barry留给所有的游刃有余和胸有成竹，他要让Barry听到这个名字只会形成自己正在受害的条件反射。

漫长的沉默。

Thawne发出一声嗤笑。后果是匕首报复一般地烫人，差点令他连侧着的姿势都维持不住。他慢慢展开身体，尽量体面地对闪电侠展示自己的狼狈，让他一手培育的死敌看到这张不复昔日荣光的脸。

“来吧，我会感谢你的，你不需要有心理负担，我可以把眼睛闭上。”

“Thawne，我为你遭到不合法的伤害感到遗。”Barry艰难地措辞，他每说一句话都能感到巨大的痛苦和强烈的厌恶就好像喉头含了一块燃着的活炭，“这不是我的本意，我会补偿你……我保证，让他们治疗吧。”

谁会想到竟然还有一天闪电侠会以这样的语气对逆闪电讲话？

“闪电侠，我也遗憾，你的虚伪令我感到恶心。”

一张病床连着无影灯被推进这间狭室，Barry出去了，Thawne再一次被围住，一些人把他抬上病床，其他的人关上门开始往空气中喷洒一种特殊的喷雾以营造无菌环境，还有人拉开他的裤腰露出腹股沟，用酒精擦拭他的皮肤，往他身体里扎针，也许是麻药——他们的专业素养远逊于Caitlin，没有生命监测和维持设备，没有对极速者的身体有更多了解，此时此刻他们的无知是被忽视和放任的。Thawne这边太亮了，难以看透玻璃那边的情况，他只好暂时接受了这个事实——自己无法期待更多。

他们终于解开了他的手铐，改用绑带将他的四肢拘束在病床上。

然而新的事件发生了。

谁也没有料到，刚才注入的药水成为Thawne身体中的第三股势力，像催化剂，引来神速力更加激烈的反抗和匕首更加残酷的镇压。Thawne的皮肤越来越烫，他虚无睁着的眼睛里有细小的火花闪烁，异动触发了整间囚室的警报，医生护士面面相觑，Barry急切打开门让他们赶紧出来，Thawne也被推了出来。

情况看上去非常危急，似乎下一分钟Thawne就会自燃或爆炸了似的，他的皮肤烫得吓人，Barry不得已冲了出去，以最快的速度把他们最好的医生带来这里。

“Ba……这是什么？”Caitlin在看到Thawne的一瞬间以为自己出现了幻觉，冰霜杀手缓缓浮现，Barry握住她的胳膊用力摇晃希望她保持冷静：“深呼吸，Caitlin，慢慢呼吸，千万不能变，拜托，情况危急，千万不能变。”

“Thawne，他怎么了？你们对他做了什么！”Caitlin竭力控制自己的情绪，但依然是在暴走的边缘徘徊。Barry张了张嘴，一时间找不到合适的话。

“普鲁卡因……我猜，剂量，问他们。”Thawne艰难发出声音，他的手脚被紧紧绑着，只能徒劳地扬起头，“匕首，拿掉，Caitlin，我不会跑的，求你，拿掉……”Caitlin能清晰地看到他额头和脖子青筋暴起，而说完以后，很快他又因为痛楚而倒回枕头里。

“等等，为什么？为什么要拿掉匕首。”Barry追问，他没有得到Thawne的回答。

Caitlin一面快速帮Thawne取下封着匕首的金属背心，一面对Barry解释说：“正常情况下极速者的细胞会很快将麻醉代谢掉，因此麻药对于你们是无效的，这一点你知道；现在蝉的匕首压制了Thawne体内的神速力，通过汲取Thawne的力量，这匕首变得更加强大了而在日复一日的对抗中Thawne的身体也有极大可能以更加快速地生成神速力来弥补这样的空缺——这个话题我们讨论过，如果不是Thawne被匕首吸干，那么监禁对于他来说很有可能是一段修炼期。现在麻醉剂遮蔽了神速力的生成，也就是他体内源源不断产生神速力，但这力量被麻药效力掩盖过去让匕首无法像过去那样继续吸取神速力，我想，匕首加大功率空转损害了匕首本身，而满溢的神速力也超过了Thawne身体能够承受的地步。”

闪电状的匕首好像烧红的铁水一样在Thawne胸口发光，一时间谁也不敢动手去取下。

“解开带子……”Thawne睁开眼，他的眼白已经变得赤红了，蓝色的虹膜几乎要融化了一样。

Caitlin声音有些发抖地说：“Thawne，抱歉，我们没法碰匕首……”

“我知道。”Thawne点点头，“我自己来，解开带子。”

Caitlin祈求地看向Barry，Barry接到了她的信号，点点头，目光转向病床，几乎只一眼，他看到被血染透的囚裤。这实在不是他的本意……Barry用扯断了绑着Thawne右手的拘束带，Thawne以一个虚弱病人最快的速度握住匕首，向地上扔去——几乎是同一时间，冰霜杀手浮现冻住蠢蠢欲动的匕首，而Barry以金属背心作盖子将被冻住的匕首紧紧扣在地上——这套配合行云流水，三人默契得好像他们曾经那样。

这短暂的直接接触中，Thawne体内的神速力已经被匕首吸干一点渣都不剩，他暂时失去了能力，这仅仅是暂时的，Thawne的嘴角微微弯起，他再一次从巨大的逆境中获得了微小胜利。

Barry疲惫地抹脸，对还没切换过来的冰霜杀手说：“谢谢你……”

冰霜杀手临走的时候还挑了挑眉，大拇指冲病床上满裤裆血躺着的那位一指，Barry摇摇手表示求放过就请不要问是怎么回事了。

“好吧，Caitlin，出来收拾烂摊子了。”冰霜杀手耸肩，寒霜退去，棕发女孩沉着脸对Barry，冰霜不需要解释，但她需要。

“狱警……阉割了Thawne，三天前。”

Caitlin的眼睛瞪大，看面前的Barry好像看一个怪人。好长时间过去她都没有得到更多的解释，Barry沉默，她只好追问：“就这样？你是什么时候知道的，这些人在这里又是在干什么？你找他们过来，是想瞒着我吗？他们是否从来没有治疗过极速者？你……”

“拜托了，Caitlin，请你先救他吧，更多的我出去再慢慢告诉你。”

Caitlin对朋友妥协了，尽管此刻这位多年以来最亲近的朋友在她眼中如此陌生，她放弃为伤害过大家的坏人争辩，哪怕这坏人现在奄奄一息，而朋友看上去如此卑劣。

“我希望你清楚自己在做什么。”最后深深地看了Barry一眼，Caitlin说。

“抱歉，让女士看到这些。”匕首扔了，Thawne又活了。

“闭嘴。”Caitlin用力瞪他一眼，她真受不了这一张面孔摘掉眼镜后那时时刻刻藏不住的得意洋洋。

这女孩过去不会这样不礼貌地对他发脾气，Thawne有些委屈，但更多是愉悦，他在Caitlin低头查看情况的时候偷偷睇了闪电侠一眼，那焉头巴脑的泄气皮球差点令他笑出声。

Caitlin女士的脾气在从Thawne的上衣剪到裤子之后很快消弭无踪，那处的惨相令这位见多识广博闻强识的医学博士手有些发抖。她的手腕被Thawne握住，Barry紧张地盯着这边，Thawne看了他一眼，很快又看回Caitlin的眼睛：“没事的，Caitlin，你只需要帮我缝合就可以了，劳驾。”他神色如常，语气语调彬彬有礼一如寻常，除却那一头黄毛和更加圆润的面部线条，Caitlin几乎要幻视到过去他还在假装是Harrison Wells的时候。

“把我左手也解开吧，我已经没有超能力了，我可以做你的辅助。”Thawne看穿了Caitlin的动摇，他决定加一把柴。

“Caitlin。”Barry轻轻叫了一声。

Barry的声音令Caitlin回过神来，冷冰冰地对Thawne说：“没有必要。”她怀念过去，但清楚过去种种尽是假象，面前人是毁了所有人一切的大恶人。

Thawne失望地放开了Caitlin的手腕，Caitlin晃晃头强迫自己硬起心肠，把思想专注在打理Thawne一团糟的下身和前胸上。

她其实想要先从胸口的伤势处理起，可作为医生，她清楚的知道另一处的伤势绝对不可以再拖。

这不是什么美好的体验。Caitlin这辈子也没想过自己会看到博士的私处……不，应该说，是Thawne的私处。这里本来可能会引发尴尬的东西没有了，此处是一片令人不安的空空荡荡，Caitlin无法克制地去想Thawne的内心一定不会有他表现出来的那样无所谓，她不停告诉自己千万不要抬头，可她的目光还是撞进Thawne平静无波的蓝眼睛里——在很多年前，她曾偷偷在心里以“星河”来描述它们——除却眼角的鱼尾纹稍稍多些，那双眼睛好像和过去没什么两样，好像还是能令人安心，好像还是能给人力量。

Thawne眨眨眼，刹那间，那眼睛就充满戏谑和恶意。

都是假的。他的眼神告诉她。也许这就算是他的回馈，他的慈悲。

为什么要这样？

Caitlin低下头，用沾满酒精的纱布擦拭Thawne小腹和腿根的血污，一团纱布很快染满褐红色，她扔掉之后又换一团新的，不断有血涌出来，擦也擦不完。再看Thawne胸口处隐约被匕首印出模糊的闪电伤痕，她终于还是心软地解开了他左手的绑带，又给了他一些纱布，让他自己清理上身的伤口。

这是正义吗？

没有专门的剃刀工具，Caitlin只好用弯剪小心地剪去Thawne阴部的毛发，露出切口的脓，哪怕刚刚清理过，Thawne身上依然传来异味，Caitlin想问他们怎么给他洗澡，但Barry还在这里，她不愿在他的仇人面前令他难堪，也不愿再让Thawne难堪。

要不要放走Thawne？

这个念头刚一出来就被Caitlin自己迅速地掐灭，她用干棉球压住还在往外冒血的伤口，Thawne的大腿肌肉和腹部肌肉因为她的动作而紧绷，她后知后觉地想到这里并不是简单缝合就够了的事，术后如何排尿，外生殖器如何再造，将来他如何生活……Caitlin开始怀疑自己是否真的能应付这个。

好像真的会读心似的，一直关注Caitlin变化的Thawne给出了自己的建议：“我看他们带了导尿管，止血之后先插管缝合吧。这件事……发生之后，我一直避免喝水，也没有排尿，你对我的术后生活有什么建议吗？”

Caitlin这才注意到他干涸起皮的苍白的嘴唇，她没有及时给他补液，甚至都没有想到这些治疗任何一个普通人时都应当询问的问题。天啊，她为了避免尴尬，顾着自己的小心思，连病人的病史都没有问——是的，Thawne就是她的病人，这是她的失职。

“条件有限，Caitlin，你不用自责。很多事情我们可以之后再做打算。”Thawne耐心地劝她先做缝合，至于其他，Thawne并不着急，这个小插曲既然发生了，总归有可以利用的东西。

Caitlin非常细致，她列出的清单照顾到了方方面面。

“如果你还有想要补充的，你可以随时联系到我。”

Thawne习惯性地摸上胸前的铁背心，Caitlin低下头目光躲闪补充说：“除了这个……Thawne，抱歉，我无法帮你取下这个。”

Thawne背过身去，半晌才说：“我没有什么别的想要了。”

Caitlin还想说些什么，Thawne突然转身，对她大喊大叫：“我要自由，不是这样像牲畜一样活在圈里，被随意折磨！你们想怎么样，就怎么样对我，你们自诩正义，但看看你们对我都做了些什么？”

“这是你应得的！”刹那间凛然冷意漫上Caitlin的面孔，变作另一幅模样坦然应对Thawne的质问，冰霜杀手可不会对Thawne生出什么不该有的内疚或是怜悯，她随手凝出一把冰刀“唰”地向Thawne掷去。

Thawne十分配合地踉跄后退两步，以一个被吓到的畏缩姿态仓促结束了他的表演。冰刀碰撞玻璃，碎了一地冰渣，差点把狱警招来——冰霜杀手往门那边瞪了一眼，在门口探头探脑的新来狱警不敢得罪这位大人，老老实实缩回岗位窝着。

失策了……不提长期的牢狱生活消耗磨折他的心力，单论养伤的这一段时间中Caitlin三五不时给他带来的扭扭薯大贝利套餐也吃得他心宽体胖，这在一定程度上瓦解了他的意志和决心——Thawne深刻地作出反省。

“我看你也不想再要个那玩意了，那就记住别来烦Caitlin。”冰霜杀手狠狠地翻了个白眼，“真够做作的。”

Thawne摆出一副任人辱骂的无助老人姿态，等待冰霜杀手消气之后放Caitlin出来，他不够了解冰霜杀手的这个人格也不能完全确定她为何对他有如此之大的恶意，此时与她对呛显然并不是明智之举。

“抱歉……她不是有意。”Caitilin的心肠的确比冰霜杀手软很多，尤其是有了冰霜撑腰以后，Caitlin的心态被养得愈发温婉和善起来。

Thawne摇摇头：“都已经过去了。”

“不……我真的愿意帮你，你可能不知道，Barry他也……”Thawne刚愿闻其详地抬头，Caitlin却自发住了嘴，她憋得难受，Thawne也难受。

“我知道这不是Barry的错……”Thawne垂下头，他怕自己听到什么有趣的消息会忍不住笑出来。

“你每一次吃到的大贝利，都是Barry帮你买的。”Caitlin叹口气，“他答应补偿你就一定会做到，这一段时间我们联系过整形科的医生……”

“不要再说了。抱歉打断你的话，但真的，请不要再说。我们都知道太多事情一旦摧毁就无法重建，就像信任之于你们，正如尊严之于我。一个无任何遮蔽的笼子，看看这里，十步长，五步宽，床、马桶，任何人进来都可以一眼将这里的一切一览无遗。看着我，Caitlin，看着我，你们是真的在乎一个死囚的尊严吗？还是你们只在乎你们自己那虚假又好蒙蔽的所谓良心？”Thawne贴在玻璃上，这里刚刚被冰霜杀手的冰刀砸过，依旧光滑，他莹莹的一双蓝眼睛饱含闪烁的热泪，如果这时候站在外头的是冰霜杀手，她一定会第一时间打开牢门把冰刀砸到他那张仿佛“痛失爱鸡”的假脸上。

Caitlin还保有面对Thawne的基本警惕，她试图讲清楚道理：“你应该知道，这个牢房的一切是为了什么。你做过许多坏事，Thawne，有很多人被你害死了。”

“哈，又是这一套。”Thawne翻了一个纯属于Thawne的白眼，这是在Wells脸上见不到的——每当Wells想翻白眼，都会至少抬手遮一遮，不像这会儿的Thawne，已经端着人家的脸将白眼翻得肆无忌惮。Caitlin皱眉，她很不喜欢看这张脸上出现那样的表情，可她也不能再将他当作那个人，哪怕她心里的“那个人”只是一个虚无的泡影。

Thawne一挥手说：“所以，你们所谓的弥补，只是想抹去一件事——那就是你们对我所做的，并不公正的残害。你们指望着修复我的身体，就能够修复你们亏损的道德；你们以为再将我放在案板一样的手术台上假仁假义地摆弄羞辱一阵，就可以轻易获得我的原谅和感激涕零……”

“可你刚才还说你知道不是Barry的错。”

“我我说这不是Barry的错，Caitlin，那么，到底是谁的错，他真的告诉你了吗？”Thawne趴在玻璃上咬牙切齿地说，“如果想从我这里获得原谅，让Barry自己来，既然他不愿意你知道的话。我尊重他的意愿，这已经是我最大的让步。”

这件事上Barry确实有所隐瞒，而且Caitlin能够感觉到Barry一直在躲Thawne，她不知道为什么，直觉让她不要探问

“好，我会转告。”

“还有……”Thawne再次叫住准备离开的Caitlin，“我不该迁怒于你，抱歉，我的处境太糟糕了。谢谢你，你是唯一真心帮助我的人。”

Caitlin神色复杂地端详了一会这张熟悉又陌生的脸，最终还是一语不发地离开了。

Barry没有来。

Caitlin也没有再来。

Thawne没有打开Caitlin留给他的通讯器，因为他看到那个日子就快要到来，之后，这里将会有新的客人，会比过去还要热闹。

番外（其实这才是正文你信吗）

Eobard洗过手后躺在床上，将手探进裤子里。

不为手淫——他是一个意志坚定的人，一个脱离了低级趣味的人，专心致志十五年，苦心孤诣十五年，身陷古代十五年又十五年，在这期间，他一心寻找回家的道路，从来不把时间浪费休闲娱乐上，既然时间不站在他这边，那么时间也别想站在别的人那边。

他只是惯会品尝痛苦。过去他常常对镜端详“自己的”脸，镜中陌生的脸令他痛苦；后来，Barry甜蜜的呼唤令他痛苦，每一声“Harrison”亦或是“Dr. Wells”，都是羞辱——既是Barry对他的羞辱，也将在之后成百上千倍地将羞辱对Barry返还；如今他抚摸腿间的疤痕，还能回忆起一点幻痛，一点将Barry压在身下的感觉。

“Thawne……”

Thawne停下手活——这他妈又是哪一个Barry Allen？

此时此刻，Thawne时间线上的Barry Allen已经在那个既定的时刻里灰飞烟灭，而Allen家那个没爹又不和妈亲的小姑娘也已经长成大姑娘了。Thawne诧异的同时又并不感到意外，在乱搞时间线这一点上，Allen真的永远也学不乖——他真的知道自己穿越到一个本应消失的时间点之后可能会发生什么吗？他什么也不知道，就勇敢地、莽撞地、没脑子地跑到这里来探见鬼的监，还“恰到好处地”打扰了老Aobard的独处时光。

“……你进别人房间的时候从来不敲门的吗？”心理素质极其过硬的Eobard悠悠抽出手，丝毫不见私密活动被人发现的慌乱，他从容不迫地撇了Barry一眼，慢吞吞起身洗手，仿佛对面那个不是抓包他干那事的死对头，而是一个不小心闯进爹妈性爱大场面的烦人小孩。

“Thawne，我来向你道歉。”Barry Allen低下他的头。

Thawne甩甩手，摆出愿闻其详的倾听姿态。

“我从你见过Caitlin的那天来。对不起，Thawne，我知道对你来说这个道歉迟到了很久很久。我没有更好的办法，你对Caitlin的话说得很对，道歉也好、任何形式的补偿也好，只不过是我为自己灵魂擦拭污点的手段，如果你想知道这个，我的灵魂已经有太多的污点。你很早就知道做超级英雄需要付出什么代价，对吧？”

这是Thawne从未见过的Barry，介乎于闪电侠和年轻的Barry之间，更加靠近闪电侠，或者说，也许这就是他心中的那个令人厌恶的闪电侠——另一面。Thawne仔细打量面前的人，他可能错过了许多有趣的变化，但他相信来日方长。

“我去了解到一些事情，那些事过去我从来避而不提。我问过监狱的员工，你吃什么，如何换衣服，洗澡……”

“嗯……”Thawne微微点点头，“我知道了，原来你们管那叫‘洗澡’。Barry，你可以欺骗所有人，但不要欺骗自己，因为一旦你开始欺骗自己，你就会慢慢失去面对真实的能力。这对于极速者来说是非常危险的事情，但你一而再再而三做这样的事。还没意识到吗？你每一次穿越时间线——也许你以为那是弥补——仅仅是欺骗而已。”

“不，你说得不对。”Barry脑中一直紧绷着的弦被Thawne拨动了，他深知Thawne洗脑的本领，一直对此多有提防，甚至在来之前冰霜杀手特地出来告诉Barry要坚定，不要被牵着鼻子跑——“就像Caitlin看恐怖片，我告诉她，不管多吓人都要告诉自己这不是真的；你也一样，不管Thawne说什么，都是在演。”

“你知道我说的是对的，就像你知道你所谓的洗澡实际上是开启天花板上的高压水枪对着我乱冲一通然后什么也不做由着浑身湿透的我站着等待几个小时之后衣服重新变干……不是的，这不能被称之为洗澡，这是另一种折磨手段。可笑你竟然还在固执地欺骗自己——漫长的拘禁、残酷的电击、灭绝人性的羞辱——你竟相信这些比一击毙命更加正义。”Thawne越说越激动，他音量越来越大，语调越来越愤恨激昂，他诡蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着Barry的眼睛，好像要把他说的单词一个一个敲进Barry的心里，可说到最恨处，他却停下了对Barry的步步紧逼，“我理解你，Barry，我可怜你。”

Barry一时间说不出话来。

关押逆闪电的监狱设计确实有诸多不人道之处，在来之前Barry与狱方沟通了很长时间。其中大多数都是有原因的，狱方解释说，艰苦的狱中条件确实不能让Thawne舒舒服服——这毕竟是坐牢，如果他不做那么多坏事也不会吃这些苦头了。面对自己本心，Barry对这些话并不完全认同；可是他作为闪电侠可以做的只有捕捉坏人，如何处置坏人是公权力的事，而如何监督公权力是记者和全体民众的事，中城人民会为逆闪电的牢狱生活争取多少权益，而在争取权益的过程中又会引发怎样的混乱，这些混乱是否会伤害到更多人……

Thawne叹一口气，脸上失望的表情完美复制了在一切开端那个初始的闪电侠曾经对他露出的失望表情：“你变了，Barry。”

“我没有。”Barry苍白而徒劳地反驳。他确实变了，当他从一个都市传说中的地下英雄走到台前，太多事情向着他从未想过的方向发展。

“穿越时间线，以作弊的方式来道歉，你过去不会做这么懦弱的事情，神速力也不是用来供你做这些事情的。你还记得你过去用神速力做什么吗？救人性命。”

“Thawne，你没资格提救人性命。”Barry总算在这个话题中找到一点自己的舌头。

“你的道歉有多陈恳？”Thawne歪头，他心里冒出一个坏主意，“你赎罪的心有多真？”

“你赢了，Thawne，我来这里承认你赢了。你说对了，我不会快乐——不是因为我贪婪，什么都想要；是因为要做一件好事很容易，要做很多好事而不产生任何坏的影响这很难。”

“嗯……在我行刑之前特地不远万里跨越时空跑来说这个，闪电侠还真是慈悲啊。”Thawne双手抱臂点点头，以极其讽刺的语气说。

“你想怎么样，Thawne。”Barry恨眼前这人总能戳中他最不愿提起的痛点，而且他心知肚明Thawne说得确实没错。

“进来，Barry，进到这关了我十五年的笼子里来，我会给你看一看什么才是真实。我想要的就是这么简单，我要让你直面你逃避的事物，我要你再也不能欺骗自己。”Thawne打开双臂，微微颔首，目光向下一晃意有所指。

“脱掉我的裤子。”Thawne说，他装作平常样子，死死压抑着自己的兴奋，他不允许自己声线中透露出一丝窃喜，但他的眼光里已经尽是疯狂。

Barry已经站到笼子里来了，他对Thawne的要求束手无策，这里有非常不好的回忆，Thawne就是在这里攻击了他，也给他的婚姻留下不可弥补的裂痕；理智上他清楚现在的Thawne再也无法像那次一样伤害他了，而且经历过那事之后他参与了更多的搏击训练，不会再因格斗技巧而落败于Thawne。

“脱我的裤子！”Thawne猛然大吼，“看看你们对我做了什么！来啊，闪电侠！”

Thawne逼得很紧，他在Barry还没从内疚和自责中缓过神来就探出双手握住Barry的双臂，Barry条件反射地想挣扎，而被关押多年的Thawne力气却不逊当年，一把就将Barry甩到了地上。他们扭打做一团——说是打架，更像是发泄，几乎没有任何出拳或肘击，没有谁掐谁的脖子，他们扭在一起——身体挤压着身体，捏着对方手腕或小臂，腿纠缠着，喘着粗气要把对方压倒在下面——像两条正在交配的蛇，彼此缠绕直到双双精疲力尽。

比起正值壮年的闪电侠，被关久了的逆闪电到底还是落了下风。闪电侠骑在他身上，高高在上地看着他，然而两人的表情和位置却是颠倒的，Barry表情沉痛，Thawne却面带讽笑。

这瓷儿到底还是碰上了啊。

“你敢吗？”Thawne挑衅地说，“永远正义的闪电侠。”

Barry被这称呼刺到了，他渐渐放松对Thawne的钳制，Thawne好整以暇地躺着，一点要起身的意思都没有，反而拿膝盖拱了拱Barry的屁股催促。

终于，Barry深吸一口气，伸手扯动Thawne囚服的裤腰，在此过程中，Thawne还非常配合地抬了抬臀部，张开腿，在囚室的冷光照亮下，Barry看见了那个地方愈合之后的样子，是竖着的一道，颜色深红，有点像Barry很久以前在妈妈肚子上看到过自己出生而来的疤，从耻骨延伸向后，非常怪异。

Thawne快意地欣赏Barry现在的表情。

这一道疤，Thawne自己已经观察过很多次了。他亲眼见到被切开的皮肤由Caitlin一针一针缝合，他见过它们被黑线交叉封住的样子，也看着它们结痂，他自己拆掉缝线，每天都关注是否有化脓迹象直到伤口完全长好血痂脱掉——Thawne十分确定，这一切来换Mr. Allen现在这如丧考妣的样子，物有所值，简直超值。

Thawne慢慢地用手摸上去，像触摸画布上一条绘满落花的小径；当手指落在疤痕上时，他大腿两侧的肌肉配合地轻轻抽动，仿佛一碰就痛似的。

“这就是你们对我做的，我永远不会忘记。”Thawne话锋一转，说道，“Barry，你拥有健全的身体，让我们看一看，你从我这里剥夺的是什么。”

Thawne打开Barry的裤链，Barry没有拒绝。

大概在缠斗中勃起过，现在的Barry尽管是软的，可内裤有明显的深色湿痕。Thawne冰凉的手指伸进去握住的同时，另一手解开了Barry的皮带，他看到他身上的汗毛因为他的抚摸而纷纷竖起。

“你自己都不知道自己有多残忍。”Thawne叹了一口气，他坐起身来，握着Barry的手开始上下活动，借由之前Barry分泌的一些前列腺液，非常耐心地，将完全没有性致的Barry慢慢打硬了。他褪下Barry的内裤——多好啊，Barry还有内裤穿，囚犯什么也没有——Barry的那根东西露出来，Thawne两根手指握着它晃了晃，松开手往自己空落落的腿间比划了一下，发出自嘲的嗤笑。

Barry好像是个木偶人，面对Thawne的作弄没有任何反应。

太值得了，Thawne沾着一些湿意，在食指和拇指之间拉出长丝而Barry不堪重负地低垂下头，Thawne看着这一切，他感到自己下体酸胀发痛，那是射精前的快感，因为失去了能够纾解的实体而被无限延长。

Thawne将沾湿的手指送进Barry体内，他凑近Barry，迟疑过后却没有亲吻，只是摸了摸Barry的嘴角。不是现在，Thawne亲不下去的原因实在可笑……他一边笑自己，一边挺身将耻骨贴近Barry，移动腰胯令Barry的阴茎滑腻地在他的伤疤上蹭弄。

Barry被Thawne单手拥抱着，绿色的眼睛闭上，他甚至产生一种Thawne在安慰他的错觉。曾经天之骄子的Harrison Wells，到今天变成了这个样子，一地狼藉，没有什么可以收拾的回忆。在这囚室，Thawne抱着他，他骑在Thawne身上，Thawne的手指耐心在他身后开拓；而他们的曾经，Thawne装成的Wells也是这么抱着他，他们做爱，贴着耳朵小声说话，情意绵绵，还在小队中假装两人的关系没有什么改变。他们本来就是一个人，Wells是Thawne伪装的假象，Barry鼻端只能从Thawne身上闻到不体面的淡淡馊味，而过去的Dr. Wells和他用同一个牌子的浴液和洗衣液，现实和记忆之间巨大的反差让他心头发酸。

这太荒谬了。他穿越时空送上门供仇敌羞辱，只为替他做错了事的亲人赎罪；可是他的敌人给他安慰，点醒他什么是正确什么是错误，就像那人当年做的那样。

Thawne好像知道Barry在想什么似的，一面抚摸Barry脖子后那一小块发尾和皮肤交界的地方，有时摸摸Barry的耳朵；另一方面，他的手指比刚才更加熟练，找到了Barry敏感的地方，不疾不徐地撩拨，非常轻和，非常温柔，一切都如同他过去假装的那样。

不止有这一次，在Wells消失过后，Barry经常会想——而且随着年岁的增长，遇到事情越来越多——他更加频繁地想，很多事情如果是Dr. Wells来面对，会有怎样的处理方式；又或者如果Wells站在他身边，会说些什么。那应该是更加成熟的，可能会过于冷酷，但通过阅读实验室曾经的档案记录Barry知道Wells这个形象并不是一个全然冷酷的人。

真遗憾他没有早一些找到那些资料，当Barry开始读它们以后他就停不下来了。一开始他还有些排斥，可是真正读进去之后他就发现它们很全面地囊括了如何应对这世界上所发生各种复杂的事情和利益关系，通过记录，他拼凑出更加完整的Dr. Wells形象，不仅仅是作为师长、小队领导者、恋人；这些事件背后的Wells——或者说Thawne，他圆滑又有个性，逻辑缜密而八面玲珑，像在大网中央游刃有余的蜘蛛，诚实地说，年轻的小队成员们被他耍得团团转确实不冤。

在Barry神游天外之际，Thawne持之以恒地抚慰Barry停留在现实世界中的身体直到一点一滴积累到顶峰的高潮扯回Barry的思绪。他的精液射在Thawne身上，白浊模糊了花路，Barry双手回抱住Thawne，现在这对于双方而言都是一个完整的拥抱了，一时竟然不知道是谁从谁身上得到了救赎。

Thawne抽出手指拍拍Barry的背。

什么时候Barry真正了解呢，他们不是敌人。哪有这样的敌人？Thawne只不过是要拿回自己的东西，不是这个时间线，就是另一条时间线。Thawne远远看向计时器，心想，大概另一个Barry——他的Barry——就快要来了。

END


End file.
